Taniguchi
Taniguchi is the wife of the first man who died by the MK Virus.World's End Harem Chapter 22 Part 2 Appearance Taniguchi is an elderly woman with short light brown hair. She wears a brown cardigan over a white shirt. Personality Relationships UW Elisa Tachibana Reito Mizuhara History At some point, Taniguchi threw a glass cup and it hit the wall. She was angry with her husband because she thought he was having an assignation with the bride at Hayashi's place, but the old man said it was a misunderstanding. He then told Taniguchi she was the only one he loved.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 In Keimon City Central Hospital, Taniguchi was visited by Reito Mizuhara, Rea Katagiri, and Maria Kuroda. Rea informed Taniguchi they were there to inquire about her deceased husband, but the latter said she told them everything about him. Taniguchi then told Reito his cure development was impressive, but it had nothing to do with her because her husband would not come back. Rea attempted to gather more information about what her husband did before he died, but Taniguchi was unwilling to tell them. Reito asked what could they do to get her to help them, so Taniguchi asked for a hug but was kidding and told them to leave. Later that night, Taniguchi contacted Elisa Tachibana and informed her Reito visited and asked her if she wanted to meet him. Tanugichi asked if she would like a meeting, but Elisa refused. Taniguchi told Elisa there were beautiful older girls around him, but Elisa stated if Reito loved someone else, she would always love him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 2 The next day, Taniguchi was visited by the Reito Group, and she refused to talk about her husband. Reito pleaded because they just needed to know where her husband was and what he did before he died. Taniguchi told Reito to stop making vaccines and make children because he was the one guy capable of doing it. Rea told the old woman that Reito had not mated since he woke from cold sleep and he did not produce with women, so she thought there was something wrong with Reito, though Reito said it was not what she meant. Taniguchi then told Reito if he got a better reading on every examination, she would tell him about her husband. During the examinations, Maria went to Taniguchi's room and asked what she was planning, so Taniguchi said she was helping them so Reito would mate. After Reito finished his examinations, Taniguchi thought there was something wrong with him after his results looked bad. She was confused about him in the position he was in but understood he wanted to research a vaccine, and wondered why he would not do both. Reito responded saying he was not good doing that, so the old woman wondered of he was homosexual. Reito said it was not it since he thought there were pretty women and had urges to do things, but said there was a girl he liked. He was also aware he was being selfish but said it would later balance out after he discovered a vaccine for the virus. After hearing him, Taniguchi said the conversation was over before laying in bed. Sometime after Reito left, Taniguchi looked at a framed picture on her desk and reminisced on an argument with her deceased husband. The next day, Taniguchi was getting her shoulders rubbed by Reito. As he was rubbing her shoulders, Taniguchi looked at Mira Suou and Maria. Taniguchi then told Reito to go to a bakery at the intersection 200 meters from the hospital to buy sweet white bean buns.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 Moments later as Mira was walking away, Taniguchi asked her to wait and asked her what Reito was like. Mira said he was a carefree person because he refused to mate while the world was collapsing. Sometime later, Reito returned from the bakery, but Taniguchi did not want the buns because he was late, She then asked if he did not plan on mating but Reito told Taniguchi he would do it but there would only be one person he loved. Taniguchi then told Reito to return tomorrow because they were times she wanted to talk about her husband. After the two exited, Taniguchi thought about her conversation with Elisa. Later while sleeping, Taniguchi woke up as someone entered her room. Later before falling into a coma after being poisoned, Taniguchi told the nurses to give Reito a picture of her and her husband if something happened to her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 Trivia *In the first female popularity poll, Taniguchi came in twentieth place.1st Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Izanami